


Entry: Personal Observations

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf_speedwriting, Diary/Journal, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skyfire records a dereliction in his duty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entry: Personal Observations

_I watched him today. He looked so blissfully engaged by his subject matter that I could not help myself. I should have been performing the maintenance on the solar collectors like I had told Perceptor I would be._

_Yet I feel no guilt over my choice. The collectors are hearty, and it is rare that his off-duty overlaps my time on planet. To be able to see someone who can appreciate the complexity of the organic life all around us is a bliss. If things were different, I would so gladly court his attentions for purposes of making a new team for exploring._

_However that is not actually something I can push for with the situation as it is. Not when they all look at me and see _him_ shadowing everything I am. I fear learning all that he has done, but there must be a reason the older ones cannot fathom me as anything but a waiting explosion in their midst._

_No, I will admire him from afar, and in time this war will bring oblivion to him, to me, perhaps all of us. Perhaps in the mixing of sparks I will be forgiven for having once been Starscream's._


End file.
